Will of Fire
by vehiku
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se conocieron en la universidad gracias a Kurama (la hermana de Naruto), tuvieron una gran conexión y decidieron formar una banda juntos. El camino al éxito puede ser difícil, pero caer estando en la cima podría ser insuperable. ¿Podrán sobrellevar los obstáculos y mantener lo que los unió en un inicio?


Will of Fire

SasuNaru AU

 **Resumen: Sasuke y Naruto se conocieron en la universidad gracias a Kurama (la hermana de Naruto), tuvieron una gran conexión y decidieron formar una banda juntos. El camino al éxito puede ser difícil, pero caer estando en la cima podría ser insuperable. ¿Podrán sobrellevar los obstáculos y mantener lo que los unió en un inicio?**

 _A/N: Este es oficialmente mi primer fanfic. Todavía no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos tendrá. Intentaré dentro de lo posible mantener las personalidades de Sasuke y Naruto a como son originalmente en la serie. Si les parecen OC, por favor déjenme saber._

 _Este fic tocará temas de drogas, violencia, y se supone que tendrá algo de temática homosexual, aunque de momento creo que tal vez podría tomarse como una amistad profunda. De igual forma, no estoy segura de si incluiré un SasuNaru real aquí, entonces mejor dejaré la etiqueta de Romance._

 _Disculpen cualquier falta de tildes o algún horror ortográfico. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida! :D_

 **Capítulo I: Sasuke**

Uchiha Sasuke, un adolescente de 19 años, estaba cursando su segundo año en la Universidad de Konoha. Aunque su familia adoptiva, o mejor dicho su padre, siempre quiso que estudiara algo relacionado con administración, él supo desde muy temprana edad que lo suyo eran las artes.

A pesar de no tener el apoyo de nadie en su vida con su elección de carrera profesional, Sasuke sabía que no había otra opción para él. Quería algo que lo ayudara a demostrar sus habilidades creativas.

A algunos les parecía extraño que decidiera estudiar ese tipo de carrera dado que lo veían como una persona demasiado seria, y el estereotipo que se tenía era que solo personas más excéntricas y extrovertidas se interesaban por ese tipo de clases. Aparte de eso, él no era de ninguna forma una persona sociable, de hecho era de poco hablar y rara la vez sonreía, por lo que las personas también asumían que era arrogante.

Aunque la mayoría tenía ese concepto de él solo porque no compartía su punto de vista con cualquiera, y no se involucraba en conversaciones que le parecían poco interesantes; la realidad era que él simplemente era una persona reservada a la que muy pocas cosas le atraían. Además de esto, Sasuke tenía un aura un poco sombría; habiendo sido abandonado por su familia biológica, desde muy niño creció con la idea de que sus verdaderos padres lo habían considerado un estorbo y esto influyó mucho en su personalidad.

Se sentía agradecido de haber sido adoptado por una familia que siempre le había proveído con todo lo que necesitase en la parte económica, porque si había algo que jamás le haría falta a los Uchiha, por más que despilfarraran, era el dinero. Su padre había heredado la fortuna de su abuelo que toda su vida se dedicó a los negocios, pero también heredo su falta de calidez y atención para su familia.

Siendo un empresario ocupado 24/7 los 365 días del año, Uchiha Fugaku no era un padre de familia amoroso en el sentido de la palabra; lo suyo era un amor de suplir necesidades materiales. Sasuke no recordaba que su padre lo hubiera recibido alguna vez con un abrazo o que se hubiera preocupado por hablarle a menos que fuera para saber sobre sus notas y sus planes para el futuro en cuestiones laborales.

A pesar de eso, Sasuke no le reprochaba nada a su padre. Después de todo, Fugaku le dio un techo y eso era más de lo que Sasuke podía desear. Porque si había algo que él siempre supo, era que la decisión de adoptarlo fue meramente de su padre y que su madre nunca quiso nada con él.

Uchiha Mikoto se había casado joven con Fugaku luego de un embarazo no deseado por ambos. Se habían conocido en una fiesta y tras una noche de copas, y 1 mes de atraso, no tuvieron opción más que afrontar lo que se les vino encima.

Mikoto tenía solamente 18 años y sus padres no aceptaron que siguiera viviendo con ellos luego de esa noticia, así que sin trabajo y sin hogar, tuvo que refugiarse en Fugaku, el cual aceptó recibirla en su casa como su esposa luego de que su padre amenazara con desheredarlo si no se casaba con Mikoto; a pesar de que ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado.

Ocho meses después, Mikoto y Fugaku tuvieron a su pequeño hijo, Itachi, el cual desde que nació tuvo siempre una salud frágil. Los doctores les dijeron que era probable que no llegara a los 3 años de edad y que tenían que prepararse para lo peor. Sin embargo, Itachi tenía un espíritu luchador y demasiadas ganas de vivir, con lo cual excedió cualquier expectativa que los doctores pudieron tener.

Cuando Itachi tenía 5 años, durante un tiempo cayó seriamente enfermo y tuvo que ser hospitalizado, y fue ahí que se enteraron que una mujer había dejado abandonado a su hijo en la sala de maternidad. Tal vez fue por curiosidad o tal vez fue el destino que hizo que Fugaku y Mikoto decidieran ir a darle un vistazo al pobre niño, en ese momento, huérfano.

Apenas Fugaku puso sus ojos en ese bebé, no pudo evitar ver una réplica casi exacta de su propio hijo. Tenía incluso la misma mueca que Itachi y sus mismos ojos oscuros y profundos. Fugaku decidió allí mismo que debía adoptar a ese niño; sin embargo, Mikoto no sentía la misma emoción.

Para Mikoto, el entusiasmo de Fugaku por adoptar a ese bebé que parecía una copia de su hermoso Itachi, era nada más una forma de hacer frente a la pérdida inminente de su hijo (de acuerdo con los doctores, porque Mikoto todavía tenía esperanzas de un desenlace diferente). Y tal vez fuera irracional pero incluso lo sintió como un reemplazo a futuro de su primogénito.

Mikoto no pudo evitar resentir y despreciar los sentimientos de Fugaku, quien aun sin la aprobación de su esposa, siguió adelante con la adopción. Y así fue como Itachi de 5 años se convirtió en hermano mayor de Sasuke, de la noche a la mañana.

Para Mikoto, su esposo estaba diciéndole al adoptar a ese niño que había perdido las esperanzas de que Itachi se recuperara, y aunque no fuera culpa de ese pobre bebé, no pudo más que repudiarlo a partir de ese momento.

Todo empeoró cuando Itachi finalmente falleció a los 12 años. Porque aun después de convivir con ese niño adoptado por 7 años (Mikoto se negaba a verlo como algo más que eso), Mikoto no pudo nunca sentir el amor de madre hacia él. Ella no lograba ver fuera de las acciones de Fugaku, quien a su parecer desde que apareció Sasuke, parecía haber dejado a Itachi de lado, cuando la realidad era que no le daba particular atención a ninguno.

El pequeño Sasuke que no tenía idea del porqué del desprecio de su madre adoptiva, no pudo más que asumir que fue por la misma razón que su madre biológica decidió abandonarlo: porque él no valía la pena. Porque no era mejor que su verdadero hijo Itachi.

Su madre no quería sus dibujos porque Itachi los hacía mejor. No quería que él jugara e hiciera alboroto porque Itachi necesitaba dormir. No quería alzarlo porque prefería alzar a Itachi. No quería llevarlo a la cama y darle beso de buenas noches porque los besos eran solo para Itachi.

Y su padre nunca estaba en casa, y cuando sí, estaba tan cansado que no quería jugar con él ni podía ayudarle con sus tareas.

Tampoco podía jugar mucho con su hermano, porque pasaba enfermo y además, su madre se lo prohibía.

Fue así como Sasuke, que no recibía atención por parte de ninguno de sus padres, creció siendo criado por niñeras y sirvientes, y aprendió que mostrar afecto a su madre solo le generaba rechazo, así que lo evitaba por completo. Al igual que evitaba mostrar cualquier tipo de emoción fuerte, porque si lloraba o se quejaba de algo, solo causaba que su madre lo mirara con una cara de enojo y molestia. Entre más serio, callado y alejado estuviera de Itachi y de ella, parecía que Mikoto más feliz estaba. Así que Sasuke hizo el propósito de molestarlos lo menos posible.

Al punto que cuando Itachi falleció, Sasuke no logró sentir ninguna diferencia en su vida.

De esta forma, fue que Sasuke aprendió a esconder sus sentimientos en todo momento. Y lo consiguió de tal manera que toda su vida había sido juzgado por su guapo exterior y fría actitud. Las personas asumían que porque Sasuke era adinerado y atractivo, debía ser engreído, pero él realmente no se creía mejor que otra persona, de hecho él no se creía nada.

Sasuke nunca logró superar el desprecio y la falta de amor que tuvo en su infancia, así que no entendía que veían los demás en él, puesto que para el moreno, él no era nada espectacular.

Pero, por el mismo hecho de no mostrar nunca sus pesares ni sentimientos, pareciera que nada de eso le afectaba. Sin embargo, Sasuke padecía de insomnio y ataques de pánico; además, toda su vida había batallado contra la depresión clínica y solía tener una visión un poco oscura sobre la vida.

El no tenía idea de por qué estaba en este mundo y como era de esperar, tenía muy pocas razones para levantarse por las mañanas. Pero si tenía que atribuirle su voluntad de vivir a algo, debía ser sin lugar a dudas a la música.

Desde pequeño aprendió a tocar la guitarra, luego de que se interesara por el rock and roll y le pidiera a su padre que le contratara un profesor.

Sasuke nunca tuvo amistades, siendo que siempre fue instruido en casa, y como su propia familia lo ignoraba en todo momento, pasaba demasiado tiempo a solas. Fue así que decidió transmitir todas sus frustraciones y sentimientos a su música, y se esforzó por aprender a tocar guitarra de la mejor manera.

Una vez que tuvo los básicos y aprendió a leer música, despidió a su profesor y se dedico a aprender por cuenta propia. Sasuke quería encontrar su propio estilo sin la influencia de nadie más, y ya había hecho todo lo demás en su vida solo, ¿porqué no terminar de aprender música por sí mismo también?

Fue así que aprendió a tocar música como a él le gustaba y dado que era su escape personal, no era de tocar frente al público, ya que sus canciones solían ir cargadas de todos los sentimientos que había mantenido escondidos durante años.

De todas formas, aunque Sasuke pensaba que no era tan malo con las cuerdas, no tenía la confianza para intentar unirse a una banda. Si había algo a lo que el joven temía, era el ser rechazado (habiendo sido rechazado toda su vida), así que evitaba situaciones que lo dejaran en una posición vulnerable.

Lo mismo podía decirse de la falta de confianza para mantener una relación. Porque aunque nunca tuvo problemas en su vida para conseguir citas (las mujeres se acercaban a él sin que tuviera que hacer algo), simplemente no había forma en la que él pudiera abrirse a alguien.

Normalmente sus relaciones terminaban porque lo tachaban de falto de interés, cuando en realidad el problema era que Sasuke no podía combatir con sus traumas tan fácilmente y sus parejas no lo entendían. De nuevo, Sasuke no podía culparlas, él sabía que era una persona muy poco comunicativa y expresiva, y que a menos que alguien pudiera leerle la mente, jamás sabrían lo que sentía en su interior.

Siendo que Sasuke no tenía nada más que llenara su vida fuera de la música, pero no quería que alguien intentara cambiar su estilo, se decidió a estudiar Artes Dramáticas en lugar de algo relacionado con la guitarra. Encontró que era la mejor forma para aprender a actuar y a realizar una puesta en escena, al mismo tiempo que podía explorar su creatividad.

Tal vez con esos conocimientos se atrevería finalmente a montar su propio show.

Y si había algo que podía decirse de Sasuke, es que cuando se enfocaba en algo, se obsesionaba a tal punto que no podía pensar en otra cosa más. Su mente se enfocaba solo en eso y se nublaba a todo lo demás. Así que se metió de lleno a sus estudios y pensaba pasar el resto de su carrera universitaria de esa manera; hasta que un día le asignaron una tarea que cambiaría todo eso.

Sasuke ya había notado desde hace algún tiempo a una pelirroja y extremadamente ruidosa (a su parecer) mujer en su clase de Historia de las Artes Visuales. No era común que el moreno se interesara por alguien, pero era imposible ignorar la pelota de energía, aparentemente inagotable, que llevaba por nombre Namikaze Kurama.

Se podía decir que era una mujer atractiva, con sus largos cabellos rojo-naranja y sus grandes ojos azul oscuro. Kurama siempre estaba rodeada de personas y era de notar que siempre tenía algo interesante que contar. Y no era extraño escuchar risas y carcajadas donde fuera que se encontrara.

Sasuke no acostumbraba a hablar mucho con sus compañeros de curso, y esa clase no era la excepción. El hablaba únicamente cuando era necesario y se reunía con sus compañeros solamente si era parte de una asignación. Y ese fue exactamente el caso por el cual se encontraba trabajando en la casa de Kurama ese día.

Kurama vivía en una bonita parte de la ciudad, en una casa acogedora con sus padres y su hermano menor, según le había dicho.

Con solo poner un pie dentro de la casa, Sasuke pudo ver la gran diferencia que había entre su familia y la de Kurama. Todas las paredes de la casa tenían por lo menos dos cuadros con fotos familiares; además de eso, la madre de la pelirroja salió a recibir a su hija con un beso, y a preguntarles que si no querían algo de comer.

Sasuke aprovechó para presentarse y negar la oferta, puesto que habían pasado a comerse algo de camino por insistencia de Sasuke, quien no estaba acostumbrado a llegar a casa y encontrar comida casera lista y esperando por él.

Desde que llegaron a casa de Kurama, se habían encerrado en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de oficina. Tenían que realizar un informe sobre el arte cinético de al menos 50 páginas, así que habían sacado material de la biblioteca en la forma de al menos 5 libros grandes, y en ese momento se encontraban investigando en la red por más información.

Habían pasado ya 2 horas desde que habían llegado, y ambos estaban cansados de buscar, así que se decidieron a tomar un descanso.

Mientras la Namikaze alistaba un refresco y galletas, Sasuke se sentó en la sala. De inmediato no pudo evitar notar la guitarra que estaba recostada a la pared.

Con solo verla, sintió como si le picaran los dedos con las ganas de tocarla, ya que normalmente aprovechaba para tocar su guitarra luego de clases y ese día no había tenido oportunidad por obvias razones.

Cuando Kurama regresó, vio como la atención del Uchiha estaba enfocada en la guitarra de su hermano, así que le preguntó si tocaba. A lo cual Sasuke le respondió que un poco, pero parecía incómodo al dar su respuesta.

\- ¿Tendrías problema en tocar algo?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Hn...- pensó en decir que no, pero de verdad tenía ganas de tocar... tal vez sólo una canción, no le haría daño a nadie - podría intentarlo - dijo el moreno.

Sasuke tomó la guitarra y tocó un poco las cuerdas para asegurarse que estuviera bien afinada. Parecía estar bien, así que empezó a tocar una de sus canciones originales. Tan ensimismado estaba mientras tocaba, que no notó cuando otra persona entró a la sala y se quedó escuchando.

Para cuando terminó la canción, escuchó aplausos a sus espaldas. Un poco sorprendido volteó a ver quién era y encontró a un apuesto rubio con unos de los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida.

\- Vaya, ¡tocas increíble! - le dijo el rubio, que aparentaba tener la misma edad o una edad cercana a Sasuke y Kurama.

Apenado, Sasuke no halló más que decir un mascullado gracias. Nunca antes había tenido una audiencia y jamás espero un comentario de ese tipo.

\- Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, soy el hermano de Kurama - el rubio le extendió la mano mientras se presentaba.

Sasuke era callado y serio pero no era un maleducado, así que extendió su propia mano mientras le decía su nombre.

Se preguntó por qué "Uzumaki" si Kurama se apellidaba Namikaze, pero a pesar de la curiosidad, Sasuke no era de hacer preguntas personales ni de meterse con la vida de nadie. Sin embargo, resultó que no tendría que preguntar al respecto, porque la pelirroja le explicó por iniciativa propia.

\- Mi padre se divorció de mi madre y se casó con la madre de Naruto que estaba viuda, así que somos hermanos políticos pero en realidad no compartimos apellido, ni sangre. ¡Afortunadamente! - y rió ruidosamente.

Naruto, que parecía acostumbrado a ese tipo de bromas, respondió - ¡Afortunadamente para mí, porque no sé qué hubiera hecho si tuviera algún parecido con la fea ésta! - y salió corriendo seguro temiendo la reacción de su hermana.

Kurama se puso a perseguirlo por la casa mientras le gritaba que se atreviera a llamarla fea de nuevo, y Naruto sólo le decía: fea, fea, fea! mientras se estiraba el párpado de abajo del ojo izquierdo y le sacaba la lengua. En un momento, la pelirroja logró alcanzarlo y le pegó un pescozón que hizo que Naruto chillara como una rata cerdo, después de lo cual los dos se tiraron al piso a reír como un par de idiotas.

Sasuke que había visto toda la acción desde su lugar en la sala, no podía evitar la risa que brotó al ver semejante espectáculo. Con lo que los dos hermanos se quedaron callados y voltearon a verlo un poco extrañados.

Naruto era bueno leyendo a las personas y a pesar de lo poco que había interactuado con el moreno, le dio la impresión que esa risa no era algo común en él. De igual forma, Kurama ya había compartido clase durante varios meses con Sasuke y jamás lo vio ni siquiera sonreír.

La risa de Sasuke era hermosa y contagiosa, así que los hermanos soltaron a reír nuevamente sin parar y hasta quedar sin aliento.

Sasuke no recordaba la última vez que había reído así, tal vez nunca lo había hecho. Y la verdad se sentía bien, y eso era aun más raro que esa risa en él, dado que estaba acostumbrado a sentirse vacío y falto de todo por dentro.

Luego de eso, y sintiéndose un poco más en confianza a pesar de no haber intercambiado más palabras que su presentación, Naruto se sentó con Sasuke y su hermana a comerse unas galletas y preguntarle sobre sus habilidades musicales. Realmente había quedado impresionado cuando lo escuchó tocar.

Sasuke que no tenía otra pasión en su vida que no fuera la música, no tuvo reparos en responder todas las preguntas de Naruto sobre cómo aprendió a tocar y cómo eran sus guitarras, además de qué tipo de canciones le gustaba más tocar y escuchar.

Kurama se quedo realmente atónita al ver al moreno hablando gustosamente y parecía incluso estarlo disfrutando, cuando en clases no recordaba haberlo escuchado decir más de 3 palabras.

El rubio por su parte, podía ver la pasión de Sasuke por la música con la forma en la que hablaba y cómo brillaban sus bellos ojos negros cuando discutían sobre alguna canción o algún grupo que parecía gustarle.

En el caso de Naruto, él siempre supo que sería un artista, y de momento tocaba unos cuántos acordes en su guitarra pero todavía estaba aprendiendo. En realidad lo suyo era cantar, pero siempre quiso poder acompañar su voz con alguna melodía en guitarra tocada por él mismo.

Amaba la música intensamente, y eso le transmitió a Sasuke también con sus palabras y sus expresiones.

Ambos pudieron ver que compartían un gran amor y pasión por la música, e incluso tenían gustos e ideas parecidas con sus canciones. La conversación se había alargado más de una hora, en la cual Naruto le mencionó deliberadamente al moreno que estaba buscando a alguien que le diera lecciones de guitarra.

Kurama no se atrevía a interrumpirlos al ver era obvia la conexión que tuvieron los dos de primera entrada, y además podía ver el interés de su hermano en que Sasuke le enseñara a tocar, después de haberlo escuchado tocando tan maravillosamente.

Pero el Uchiha no se creía una persona lo suficientemente paciente como para enseñarle a alguien más y así se lo dijo.

Sasuke, levantándose de la mesa donde se habían sentado, le dijo a Kurama que era momento de volver a la investigación, con lo cual esperaba dar por terminada esa conversación con Naruto. Sin embargo, el moreno no conocía realmente al rubio, por lo cual no sabía que jamás sería disuadido fácilmente una vez que una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

Pero Naruto no tenía prisa, después de haber hablado con Sasuke, sintió en su corazón que debía insistir en que el Uchiha le enseñara. El rubio no entendía bien por qué, pero algo le decía que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Se tomaría su tiempo, podía ver que el moreno estaba renuente pero ahora que sabía que Kurama tenía el contacto de Sasuke y que eran compañeros de clase, estaba seguro que no tardaría en convencerlo. Naruto era una persona de no rendirse sin importar cuántas cosas estuvieran en su contra, por eso sabía que lograría su objetivo de una u otra forma.

Y con esa decisión tomada, es que cambiaría la vida tanto de Naruto como de Sasuke. Aunque realmente en ese momento, ninguno de los dos podría imaginar todo lo que ese rubio escandaloso terminaría aprendiendo del arisco moreno. Y viceversa.


End file.
